


If at first you don't succeed....

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro makes a terrible approach to show Katie he loves her. His approach makes Katie grow a deep hatred for him.But who knows?Maybe deep hatred could turn into true love.





	1. She's. So. PRETTY!!!!!!

Shiro stared a Katie as she typed furiously on her laptop upgrading her lion.

 _"How did she get to be so beautiful?"_ he thought to himself. Images of Her from before flashed in his mind. Short boyish hair, no womanly features whatsoever, and noticeably chopped off eyelashes. Now she was gorgeous, beautiful long hair, just the right amount of womanly features, and amazingly long eyelashes that didn't require her to wear make-up. It had been at least four years in space and Shiro's attraction to her was growing by the minute. Soon he shook the thoughts from his head.

 _"Ugh, your disgusting. She's 19 and your 22. Age difference boy. Imagine a 1st grader being stalked and liked by a fourth grader."_ he told himself. But he still liked her no matter what he told himself. He walked up to her and She soon turned around.

 "Hi Shiro." she said in a happy voice. She looked up at him with her big beautiful doe eyes

  _"God, she is so damn gorgeous."_ He thought to himself. He must have been staring for a long time because soon Katie says;

  "Are you okay Shiro?"

  "Huh? Oh...I'm fine." He says. "What are you doing?" He says, trying to change the subject.

  "Oh, nothing, just fixing up green."

  "Oh, well...that's cool"

  "Did you get a haircut Shiro? It looks super-cute!"

  Shiro turns beet red

   "Uh...well...ahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

   "Shiro, is there somthing wrong? You can tell me if you want to."

   "Uh...No..Nothing's wrong...ummmmm...BYEEEEEE" He screams running out of the hangar leaving Katie by herself.

   "Bye." she says to no one.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   For the past two days Shiro's been avoiding Katie. Ever since the incident he's tried to wash down his embarrassment. But that's not all, he's been staring at her so much lately. He was also starting to get some thoughts in his head about her. AND NO, not the "I-really-like-you" thoughts, but the "I-wanna-fuck-you-so-hard-you-won't-be-able-to-walk" kind of thoughts. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Shiro has been suffering for the past week, he can't talk to Katie without having his dick twitch. He's been able to talk to her and his embarrassment is gone, but his sexual desires haven't left him. Also it's been getting in the way of him talking to her. AN example of this would be a conversation that went like....

   "Hey Shiro!"

   "Heya Katie" Shiro says in a strained voice, he can't seem to keep his thoughts (and his dick) under control

   "How was training?"

   "G-Good"

   "Uh...I've made some upgrades to your lion!"

   "L-like w-what?"

   Katie goes on rambling about the upgrades while Shiro tries to keep his penis under control.

   "The map is-"

   "Ahhhh!!!" Shiro screams grabbing his crotch "BYE KATIE!!!!!!"

   "Bye"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      That was it. Shiro couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. Forcfully or not.

   

   

  

  

 


	2. BAD Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes katie his..........in the bad way

Shiro couldn't wait anymore, he had to approach her, he **had** to have her. So one day after training he approached her putting on his best "Voltron Leader" act.

 _"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it"_ He thought to himself.

 "Hey Katie!"

 "Hey Shiro!"

 "You were doing really great during practice today, showing some impressive skills." he said

 "Thanks!" she said "is there somthing else?" she asked see the confusion on Shiro's face.

 "Uhhhhh........"

 She got the hint, he wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. " _How **cute**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ she thought.

  "Why do you do that?"

  "Do what?"

  "Call me Katie instead of Pidge?"

  "Do you not want me to?" He asked

  "No, it's fine, i just want to know."

  Shiro winced, here he was telling this girl he cared for her, and what he was about to do to her...would hurt her...emotionally and physically.

  "It reminds me that we have a special relationship." he said, slightly blushing.

  "How sweet!" she exclaimed, her face tomato red.

  _"Not as sweet as you might be"_ he thought.

   "Katie" he said getting extremely close to her "I'd like to reward you." he leaned down and kissed her. Katie returned the kiss, unaware of his intentions. They finally pulled apart.

   "Wow" she said smiling "Nice reward."

   "That's not it." Shiro said with a smirk. Katie was still smiling until she got what he had said.

   "Woah, woah, woah." she exclaimed "Shiro, I'm not losing my virginty. I-I can't, T-That's...T-That's...JUST NO!!!!" She shouted. She started to run, but Shiro, who was obviously quicker and stronger, caught her.

   "Well that's too bad,because tonight...you'll be mine." Shiro chuckled.

   "NO!" Katie choked out a sob as she struggled under Shiro grasp. Shiro picked her up and carried her to his room. Katie's resistance and  struggle to get free didn't bother him. He walked in and set her on his bed. Then he locked his room door and turned the sound barrier in his room.

   "Let's get started" he said to a sobbing and scared katie. 

   

   

   

    

   


	3. BAD Decisions:Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four words:  
> Let  
> The  
> Smut  
> Begin

Shiro walked over to Katie who was sobbing, but was in a pretty defensive pose. She looked just about ready to punch some one because they made her so sad.

"Katie, you know what? Your so beautiful. I'm just glad I could get my hands on you before anyone else did." He chuckled.

"Shiro this is wrong." She managed to choke out.

"This kinda stuff is always wrong, Katie."

"Well...I-I h-have my whole l-life ahead of me Shiro, I'm only 19, I'm s-still a teenager, p-please S-Shiro don't do this" She sobbed. "I d-don't want t-to lose my v-virginity like this." Shiro couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but, alas, he had to have her. Shiro pinned her to the bed and started to take her clothes off, but she wouldn't let him.

"Stop squirming." he growled. Katie gasped.

"K-Kat-" She stopped him midway by slapping him and rolling off the bed then she ran straight for the door, but Shiro caught her and pinned her down to the bed.

"The more you cooperate, the sooner this'll be over." Shiro huffed. Katie said nothing, she just sobbed. Shiro started to take her clothes off, soon revealing a nice, but not too over-sized set of boobs. Shiro couldn't help but grab them and squeeze them, earning a little yelp of pain from Katie. Shiro smiled at that. Then he closed his lips around her nipple and flicked his tongue at it. Katie had to bite her bottom lip from moaning, but she kept on sobbing.

"Gosh Katie, you are gorgeous." The he moved down to her vagina and ate her out. She did moan once when he was eating her, which surprised him.

"Does this feel good Katie?" he asked hopeful.

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO DO THIS?" She screamed. Finally, Shiro fucked her, and oh, did it feel so good to Katie, but she was still sobbing and it had started to become painful. Finally he stopped, he leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"GET AWAY PERVERT!" She screamed. She ran to her clothes, wiped away her fluids and put her clothes on. Then she ran to the door, Shiro stood in front of the door to stop her.

"WHAT NOW?! HAVEN'T YOU TORTURED ME ENOUGH? HAVEN'T YOU GOTTEN WHAT YOU WANTED? YOUR SELFISH DESIRE, FULFILLED BY THE PAIN AND MISERY OF SOMEONE ELSE! AREN'T YOU SATISFIED? YOU BROKE ME!! AREN'T YOU SATISFIED!?!?!?" She screamed.

"Katie I'm-"

"Go to hell." and with that, she shoved him out of the way and left. 

 _"What have I done?"_ Shiro thought to himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next three chapters coming ASAP to AOOO (Archive Of Our Own)


	4. Chapter 4

Katie sobbed all the way back to her room

  _"Why would he do this to me?"_ she thought  _"He seemed like such a nice guy! I can't believe I even liked him! Ugh! That man is disgusting! He had no respect for me whatsoever!"_ While Katie was lost deep in thought she accidentally bumped into Hunk and Lance.

 "Woah...Pidge, what's wrong?" asked Lance.

 "N-Nothing," she sobbed "I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

 "Well, okay Pidge you can tell us whenever you want to, but if anything's wrong, or if anything or anyone..." Hunk said looking at Lance " ...is bothering you you can tell us, okay Pidge?"

 "HEY!!!" screamed lance "I didn't do anything! But seriously Pidge, if you ever need us, were right here." And with that, Hunk pulled her into a hug, and Lance joined in too.

 "Okay guys...Thanks." she smiled.

 _"At least I'll always have people to love and support me."_ she thought.

* * *

For the past week Katie's done a good job of avoiding Shiro, much to his dismay. She would dodge him after training, battles, rescue missions, and other missions too. Finally they land on a planet and plan to stay there for a week.

 _"Great"_ Thought Katie _"Now he'll have all the time in his hands to try and court me."_ Katie gulped down her breakfast in two bites this morning, she wanted to get to the lab early so she could come up with a strategy to avoid Shiro.

"Wow, someone is certainly hungry today" said Allura.

"Well, the paladins ought to be hungry! They've been working for one week straight, with only four hours of sleep each day!" Replied Coran.

"No, it's not that, i just had some work to do in the lab." Katie said back. Then she ran off to the lab.

"Well, for me it's no that we fought for a week straight, I'm hungry all the time." commented Hunk, which earned him a eyebrow raise from everyone.

* * *

 

 _"Shiro won't have much to do except train."_ Katie thought  _"Keith'll probably keep him there longer too. So when he's training i'll be out in the castle, doing whatever I want. When he's not training and doing whatever he wants I'll be in my room. When he's busy with something else, I'll be in the lab."_ Katie thougth Shiro would be doing somthing else now and that she'd come up with a pretty good plan. Little did she know Shiro had other Ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, Shiro has good ideas not bad ones.


	5. Shiro's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries to apologize...Katie doesn't take it too well.

_"I'm gonna go and say sorry to her"_ Shiro thought _"And she's in the lab, perfect! It's not like she'll leave there"_ Shiro walked down to the lab regretting what he had done. He also felt bad that Katie was avoiding him. He loved her, he really did. It was just that...his ruthless side got the better of him. He turned into the lab. There, he saw Katie, she took his breath away. She couldn't have looked prettier in her sweatshirt and jean-shorts, her hair was tied into a bun which looked messy but cute. He walked in.

"Hi Katie." He said. He startled Katie, causing her to drop the flask in her hands. Shiro caught it just in time.

"Reflex training paid off" he chuckled "so what's up?" Katie knew instantly he was going to court her and try to apologize. She **had** to get out of there.

"S-Shiro, I-I have to go" she said backing into the corner. Shiro trapped her into the corner

"Look Katie I'm-" Shiro stopped himself when he saw the horrified look on her face. She slid out from underneath him and sprinted out of the lab. Shiro ran after her.

"Get away you PERVERT!!!!!!!!" she screamed back at him.

"KATIE WAIT!!! I'M-" 

"Open escape route!" she screamed. The she disappeared down the escape route safely away from Shiro.

"Sorry." he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was way too short, next chapter coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this was too explicit or gross guys. I just had to.


End file.
